


A Tale of the Rose

by belladeum



Category: Princess Tutu, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Freeform, Gen, The Prince and The Raven, fairytale, it's a story in a story, meta fiction ???, the raven is there but we don't care about him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladeum/pseuds/belladeum
Summary: Extra! Extra! The Shadow Play Kashira Theatre Troupe is proud to present our latest production, adapted from the great Herr Drosselmeyer!Yes, yes! Please do come along. You'd beperfectfor the role, actually!What are you saying? We're already starting.Ah-- yes, so it seems. Well then, we are pleased to present the following:The Tale of the Rose.Hey, could we get the lights down please?





	A Tale of the Rose

**Author's Note:**

> _Finally, finally it's begun.... The sealed light. The sorrowful Prince. _   
_That which could not be told until now: the Tale of the Rose! _

Once upon a time there lived a man who died.

Before the man died he was writing a story, one in which a kind and noble prince vanquishes a crafty raven in order to save the many princesses scattered throughout the lands.

The tale was left without conclusion, and thus the two were left in an endless battle, one the Prince would surely lose, would always be losing, and yet one the Raven could never win.

“_I’m sick of this!_” cried the Raven.

“_I’m sick of this!_” cried the Prince also.

The Raven tried time and time again to escape the story to a realm in which there were no such thing as Princes to hinder him, but every time was thwarted by the Prince’s cunning and tireless efforts, much to the delight of the many townspeople. But though the Prince grew ever weary, there could be no respite from his duties while the story was incomplete.

A child who could no longer bear to see the Prince suffer, and in order to spare him an eternity of fighting at the baying of the kingdom’s citizens, used a forbidden power to seal the Prince away so that the Raven could do no harm. But this power came with a price, of course, as many great powers do; the Prince’s sword became enraged at the loss of its wielder and turned its fury upon the young girl, shattering her heart and burying itself deep inside of her. Such was a fate she accepted.

And thus it should have ended, but end it did not, for then the Raven spoke:

“_Witch!_” the Raven cried to the skies before it too vanished without a trace. “_This is the Witch who has stolen away the Prince in the moment of his victory and will spread sorrow across your lands!_”

The Raven’s words spread far and wide and the many Princesses of the land were left in sorrow as the kingdom mourned for the loss of their Prince.

“_Who shall I call out to now?_” wailed the Princesses.

“_What now?_” cried the People. “_What of our princesses? Who shall save them from the monsters that still threaten our kingdom?_”

They took up arms against the Witch, driving her out of the story into the Outside World, splitting open their kingdom and bringing forth the End of the World.

From deep within the shadows came a chuckling voice.

“_This is great!_” said the man who was meant to have died.

**Author's Note:**

> _Beware! Beware! She is still somewhere in this world..._  
_You too, beware!_  
\--  
So, yeah, a drabble that is essentially a framing of the Tale of the Rose from Utena as the story of The Prince and the Raven from Princess Tutu. Initially written ~2015 I stumbled across it and decided to fix up some grammar and post it. One day I will write a little thing where the various traumatised teens of my heart will have a cathartic abuse-survivor meetup.  
[tumblr link](https://revolutionarygirlanthy.tumblr.com/post/188728474313/a-tale-of-the-rose) | [for your rgu x pt needs](https://revolutionarygirlanthy.tumblr.com/tagged/princess%20tutu)


End file.
